Kazuma Uchiha
=Bio= Kazuma Uchiha was born to noble Uchiha parents. They believed in him a lot and when he hit the age of 4 he activated his sharingan after he got lost in the forest and was attacked by some bandits. He then killed them and returned back to the Uchiha compound all a bloody mess and waiting for his parents to come rushing through the door but...his parents were killed. (not by Itachi) After that Kazuma wandered with all his belongings around the ninja world and finally returned back at the Uchiha compound at the age of 7 where he was greeted by his uncles Sasuke and Itachi and his cousins Mitsuki,Mitsuro,Mimi and some more... From that day on he trains underneath Sasuke and Itachi and he joins the Cloud Village.Somewhere in the middle of his training is known that Kazuma went to train underneath Hayataro Senju, a mysterious but very powerful ninja, from there Kazuma became very strong when he returned. There is also a rumor said that Hayataro killed Kazuma but revived him due to his honor and took him as a student what a fact is that Kazuma's idol is Hayataro Senju. Afterwards as there was a fake Sasuke death, Kazuma found Uchiha Madara the strongest of all Uchiha and maybe the ninja world stuck in a body which was not his. Kazuma knew that he would gain the Uchiha powers by obeying Madara and so he did. Kazuma turned back on the other Uchihas and did all the deeds for Madara and soon gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. But as soon as Kazuma knew that Madara was plotting against Sasuke he joined Sasuke's side and hence joined the Cloud Village. =Family Members= Sasuke Uchiha - Uncle Itachi Uchiha - Uncle Mitsuro Uchiha - Cousin Mitsuki Uchiha - Cousin Mimi Uchiha - Cousin Tsunade - Aunt Emanyeru Kouseitan'i - Uncle and etc... =Teams= None =Missions done= S-1 A-2 B-6 C-11 D-19 =Weapons= The basic ninja wepons - Kunai,shuriken,explosive tags and etc. =Description= Attire Kazuma is dressed all in black clothes and has a stylish hair style. His headband is hanging on his waist. He is dressed in a black T-shirt and underneath a slightly longer web-like shirt. On his both hands there are old samurai-like armor for hands and so on his legs. His summoning scroll is right next to his headband that is on his waist. Abilitys Kazuma is known as a very handyful ninja who can use with professional expertise every weapon. =Clan Info= Clan The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku; Literally meaning "Uchiha family") was once considered to be one of the most powerful clans in Konohagakure. The Uchiha were infamous for their especially strong and natural aptitude for anything combat-related, highly powerful chakra, and their proficiency in fire jutsu, having created several and using them more skilfully than any other. Their signature jutsu was the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members are not recognized as adults by the rest of the clan until they can successfully use this. The Uchiha clan were also most famous for their powerful Sharingan, a Kekkei Genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra and copy their opponent's skills, among other benefits like: enhanced visual perception, the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. They are most respected and feared for implementing hypnosis (Eye Genjutsus), which can trap a person inside an illusion through direct eye contact. Only a select handful of clan members were capable of accessing this power. Uchiha is another way of pronouncing "uchiwa," a paper fan, which is the Uchiha clan's symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of fire-jutsu users. It is said that one of the ancestors of the Uchiha clan founded the Konoha Military Police, and the organization itself largely consisted of members of the Uchiha clan until recently. However, based on Madara's story, the Second Hokage founded the organization as a sign of trust, but was really a method of keeping the Uchiha in check and out of Konoha's governing affairs. Bloodline Info The Sharingan (写輪眼; Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning (Viz) "Mirror Wheel Eye") is a Kekkei Genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan of Konohagakure. Some think that it was derived from the Byakugan many years ago. It allows the user to comprehend the attack of an opponent almost before the attacker knows what attack they are making. The Sharingan also allows the user to see the flow of chakra within a person, but to a lesser extent than the Byakugan =Techniques= Ninjutsu 1.D-rankFire Release : Fire Jet - The user ignites his feet or hands and thrusts forward or backwards like a jet. 2.C-rankFire Release : Dragon Flame bomb (COPIED and LEARNED The user shoots out a stream of fire which transforms into a massive wave which devastated the land and explodes in conctact. 3.D-rankFire Release : Fire Clone Technique (COPIED) Using this technique the user can create a clone made of fire. Using the nescarry seals the user summons up to ten clones made of fire. After being destroyed they turn into flames causing third degree burns. 4.C-rankFire Release : Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique - This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, however, this jutsu is used as a distraction. 5.C-rankFire Release: Great Fireball Technique - After performing the necessary hand seals, a ninja inhales air via mouth, and utilizing a large amount of fire chakra, a ninja is able to spew a large fireball from their mouth, incinerating everything in range. The fireball ignites externally 6.Katon • Kasumi Enbu No Jutsu Release • Mist Waltz Skill - A technique utilizing Fire Chakra, Materialization, Difuse, and Infuse - Handseals: Ram, Horse, Hare, Tiger - Rank: B - Effect: A skill in which utilizes a strange form change. Taking the surrounding air and firing it off as a strange combustible mist towards the opponent. Either using the natural fire within the area, or creating fire creates this large explosion of fire capable of burning multiple opponents within a thick blaze of flame 7.Katon • Yuutename no Jutsu Release • Melting Rain Skill - A technique utilizing Fire Chakra, Double Difuse, Infuse, and Materialization - Handseals: Tiger, Hare, Ram, Hare, Horse - Rank: A - Effect: A skill in which is one of the most diffucult fire based jutsu to master. Within the sky fire chakra is imbued into the clouds from the user. From these clouds, it begins to rain down a series of burning embers. Ecomposing the nearby area or a potentially long range target in a rainfall of fiery embers. This skill can also be dangerous to the user 8. A technique utilizing Condense, Infuse, Materialization, Spin, and Fire Chakra - Handseals: Boar, Horse, Ram, Boar, Tiger - Rank: A - Effect: A skill in which is noted for being a rather diffucult ninjutsu to learn. The technique causing a great deal of flames to encircle the opponent, launching up into the air and combining together. Heavily infused with the users chakra, materializing a large dragon shape. This dragon having a diameter of four feet, a large head, a wing span of twenty feet, and arms that extend five feet. This techinique considered the brother of the Hellfire Serpent, cannot be manuevered by the user however its power is much greater 9.Katon • Haisekishou Release • Burning Ash Accumulation - A technique utilizing Double Materialization, Burst, Infuse, and Fire Chakra - Handseals: Ram, Dragon, Horse, Tiger - Rank: A - Effect: A skill which will spew forth a strange ash from the mouth, it covers a wide range around the opponents body. Blinding the opponent for a few moments, also providing a chance for the opponent to accidentallty breath in the ash. After a few moments, the ash will then combust into a powerful flame entrapping the opponent 10.Lightning Release · Binding Chains of Lightning · Bindingu Rensa Raikou No Jutus - A technique utilizing lightning to bind an opponent - Handseals: Ox, Monkey, Serpent - Rank: B - Effect: The user gathers chakra within their arm as it begins to spark with electricity. The user thrusts their arm forward sending forth a chain made of lightning that wraps around the opponent, shocking them while it is around them. 11.Lightning Release · Jolt Clamp · Yusuburu Kasugai No Jutsu - A lightning technique used to paralyze - Handseals: Horse, Goat, Serpent - Rank: B - Effect: The user turns their chakra into electrical current and grab the opponent, sending a jolt of electricity into the opponent, temporarily paralyze an area of muscle. 12.Lightning Clone Bunshin No Jutsu - A technique where a clone is made of electricity - Handseals: Serpent, Ox - Rank: B - Effect: Creates a tangible clone out of electricity, that when struck delivers a massive shock to the system // Chakra Drain 75%// Damage 113 when explodes 13.Raiton • Raikou Dageki no Jutsu Release • Lightning Strike Skill - A technique that uses C ranking Lightning Chakra - Handseals: None - Rank: C - Effect: At points it happens when the opponent is bound by the oponent by various ropes or even strings. Or when it comes down to it in a grappling hold. With this jutsu the user summons down a bolt of lightning to strike into the user. In which, will send an electrical shock also into the opponent. -Note: This lightning travels at light speed 14.Lightning Release · Lightning Dragon Attack · RaiRyu Rendan No Jutsu - A lightning technique that creates a dragon out of electricity - Handseals: Dragon, Serpent, Ox, Horse, Monkey, Boar, Serpent - Rank: B - Effect: Sends a create dragon to smash into the opponent, sending forth an incredible shock through the opponents body. That can leave their entire body temporarily paralyzed. // Chakra Drain 100%// damge 150 15.Raiton • Toruneedo Raitoningu Release • Tornado Lightning - A skill creating a powerful lightning jutsu, which really does not involve a tornado - Handseals: Hare, Boar, Monkey - Training: 2750 - Rank: A - Effect: A lightning jutsu which harnesses alot of raw lightning power. The main power of this jutsu is creating long extensions of electricity from the hands. Swinging them around, it tears through the surroundings and creates a massive wave of destruction. Leaving the area in a state like it was torn up by a tornado // Chakra Drain 200% // Dmg 300 // Must use an additional 40% per post to keep up the lightning extensions, in which the damage done by them goes down to 60 16.Raiton • Denkou Shou no Jutsu Release • Thunder Aeon Skill - A technique utilizing Lightning Chakra, and being a Kuchiyose variation - Handseals: None, Blood Offering stamina - Rank: A - Effect: A skill in which the user gathers lightning chakra into their own blood, and summoning forth a great being of Lightning. This large bird created from Electricity, will flow before the opponent and create a powerful barrier of lightning around them. The beast will then gather up electricity and fire off a large concentrated blast of electrical energy down through the top of the barrier. If the blast does not hit the opponent, the force of the blast will flow outwards and send the opponent into the electrical barrier causing damage 17.Chidori - Thousand Birds Art: Ninjutsu Rank: A Type: Attack Range: Close (0-5m) Chakra: 210 Description: After concentrating all the chakra into the arm, the user will use their quickness and the power of the thrust from the chakra to pierce any object with the extended forearm. Because their opponent can easily counter the attack, it requires a Sharingan user to make the technique worthwhile. The Sharingan will allow them to predict any moves their opponent decides to make and send their strike home into the target. Due to the high speed, the force emits a sound like a thousand birds chirping which gave the technique its name. Because of the great amount of chakra needed to utilize the technique, the technique can only be used so many times during the day. Limit: Uchiha Clan. Raiton Element 18.Ame-no-Uzume-no-mikoto Mangekyou: Left Eye Ame-no-Uzume-no-mikoto (天宇受売命, 天鈿女命 ?) is the goddess of dawn and revelry in the Shinto religion of Japan. She famously relates to the tale of the missing sun deity, Amaterasu. Her name can also be pronounced as Ama-no-Uzume. However when Kazuma uses this jutsu it creates a white flames to shoot across the land, but unlike amaterasu's flames it is more of a fire ball which can change shapes easily for attacking. 19.Kotoamatsukami Manegkyou: Right Eye In Japanese Shinto, Kotoamatsukami (別天神, literally means "distinguishing heavenly kami") is the collective name for the first powers which came into existence at the time of the creation of the universe. They were born in Takamagahara, the world of Heaven at the time of the creation, as Amenominakanushi 天御中主 (Central master), Takamimusubi (High creation), Kamimusubi (Divine creation), and a bit later Umashiashikabihikoji (Energy) and Amenotokotachi (Heaven). When Kazuma uses this jutsu he creates a white shattered genjutsu full of holy spirits. The spirits move foward creating weapons of light to slasha dn painfully rip away at the target. 20.Inari Mangekyou: Both Eyes Inari (稲荷?, also Oinari) is the Japanese kami of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry, and worldly success. Inari is represented as male, female, or androgynous, is sometimes conceived of as a collective of three or five individual kami, and is a popular figure in both Shinto and Buddhist beliefs in Japan. Inari's foxes, or kitsune, are pure white and act as her messengers. When Kazuma uses this jutsu, he creates a massive spirit covered in faces to form, each face can release memories and spirits to form into walla and weapons, the ghost hovers and holds beads like the Shinigami. 21. A-rankEnten Dabi no Jutsu! Kazuma blows a huge fireball and then another and then another all of them being chained in line, one being bigger than the next, and the rapidly crash after another like pulses and send waves of flames and rapidly heated winds in 360 degrees of the point of impact. 22.Mangekyo Sharingan Combo(Left eye)~Sacrifice to Shinigami Rank- Unknown Description: This requires three Mangekyo Sharingan users surround an opponent and focus their time manipulation powers from their bloodline at the same target. The left eye used in this jutsu will turn time forward, while the right eye would turn time back. This is the left eye. Such a large concentration of this time manipulation launches time so far ahead that the opponent and 3 feet around him is cast into the future where we no longer exist and the Shinigami has returned us to the void. This jutsu will thrust the opponent into the age of the void where nothing exists any longer and all is dead. This has a 3 foot radius around the opponent and this jutsu can always be spotted because all life ends suddenly. A large black blank spot where the earth, life, even the air stops and no longer exists. The void will remain there and after every 10 years or so will eventually consume 3 more feet returning it to the void as well. That is why this jutsu is forbidden. Genjutsu 1.Limbless Foe Skill Eda Kataki no Jutsu - An illusion where the opponent sees a discoloration of their skin, even to the point where their limbs fall off. Tricking them into no longer relying on the use of their limbs - Rank: B - Handseals: Boar, Ox, Bird, Horse - Effect: The effects of this genjutsu, is to trick the user to feel as if their arms have actually fallen off. In the idea that they can no longer rely on their limbs, they will not use handseals or use them for attack. If they can understand that this is a genjutsu, they can force themselves to use their hands for various purposes. Category:Rain Demon Category:Uchiha Category:Male Category:Main Character